villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cyrus Temple
Cyrus Temple is a character in the Saints Row series, who appears as one of the secondary antagonists in Saints Row: The Third, and as the main antagonist in the opening mission of Saints Row IV. Cyrus is the leader of STAG who are sent to the city of Steelport to deal with the rise in gang activity throughout the city. Biography ''Saints Row: The Third'' Senator Monica Hughes sends STAG to the city of Steelport to deal with the gang activity, with the goal of taking down the criminal organization The Synidcate and also destroying the 3rd Street Saints after it was alleged they destroyed a memorial bridge dedicated to her late husband Richard Hughes. Cyrus first appears when STAG chase down the 3rd Street Saints leader and former Syndicate member Viola DeWynter at the park. After the failed attempt to assassinate them, he gives a public speech, explains the mission, and spreads his propaganda, mentioning the Saints Leader killing Jessica Parish (a member of the Brotherhood gang in Saints Row 2). Cyrus is determined to initiate martial law to deal with the gang activity, however Monica is against it. She grows impatient with Cyrus during the course of the game and his failure to apprehend the Saints. The situation in Steelport only gets worse, however, and matters are complicated even further when Mayor Burt Reynolds sends the Protagonist and the Saints to help clean up a zombie outbreak on Arapice Island, which they succeed in doing by removing and destroying the virus sources before STAG gets the chance to do so. STAG and Cyrus arrive on the island with the intent to contain the undead menace, and although they are more than capable of keeping the zombies from eating them, they are ultimately unsuccessful in achieving their goal. Frustrated, and still unwilling to give Cyrus the Daedalus, Monica announces her intentions to arrive in Steelport and get the situation under control. The news of her planned arrival, however, only puts Cyrus in low spirits. Cyrus has Saints member Shaundi kidnapped along with Viola and Mayor Burt Reynolds. The Protagonist rescues them however and saves the destruction of a statue, and are declared heroes, with Cyrus disgraced. In the non-canon "Kill Killbane" ending, if the Protagonist doesn't save his friends they are killed in the statue explosion and Cyrus is given permission to create martial law, which leads to Steelport being attacked. The Protagonist eventually kills Cyrus and makes Steelport a city state, warning the remaining STAG members to leave. ''Saints Row IV'' Cyrus loses his position in the military. In revenge, he joins terrorists in the Middle East with the plot to destroy Washington D.C. and start over. The Saints assist MI6 on a mission to the Middle East to Cyrus' compound. The Protagonist faces off with Cyrus and kills him, and manages to destroy his missile before it reaches Washington. Cyrus makes a post-humorous appearance as an artificial intelligence created inside Kinzie Kensington's 1950s simulation created by Zinyak, in order to watch over her. The Protagonist manages to defeat Cyrus and release her from the simulation. Personality Personality-wise, Cyrus Temple is a cold, ruthless man who takes the nature of his missions way too seriously, and has very little regard for human life or property (similar to Kia, his Chief Lieutenant). If not for the fact that Senator Monica Hughes was overseeing and directing STAG's operations on behalf of the United States Government, Kia and himself would be free to run loose across the city of Steelport, and they would have more than likely leveled a good majority of the city in their efforts to wipe out the gang activity. Trivia *The Protagonist manages to disguise themselves as Cyrus Temple in the mission "My Name is Cyrus Temple". However, their cover is eventually blown by one of his men, triggering a deadly shootout with numerous STAG operatives. Category:Military Category:Elderly Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Posthumous Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Vengeful Category:Propagandists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Game Bosses Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Warlords